The Marine Diaries
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: This story is about 4 Marines Santana & Emily along with their two best friends Faye Chamberlain & Jade West. This is a dairy of how all of this started from the beginning to end. The girls return home after serving 6 long years in the Marines Corps. They will return home on the eve of their 10 year class reunion. G!p story. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Returning Home

The Marine Diaries – This story is about 4 Marines Santana &amp; Emily along with their two best friends Faye Chamberlain &amp; Jade West. This is a dairy of how all of this started from the beginning to end. The girls return home after serving 6 long years in the Marines Corps. They will return home on the eve of their 10 year class reunion. What will happen when the girls make their big return? G!p story. Don't like don't read.

**A/N: I don't own Glee &amp; Pretty Little Liars or any for its characters nor the Secret Circle or Victorious. Also Faye from the Secret Circle will be in this story. She is married to Cassie. Jade from Victorious is in here and she's married to Tori. I wish I could to more than one crossover. This story will have POV scenes from time to time. **

**Chapter 1: Returning Home**

**Santana's POV- 1300 hours (1:00 p.m.) Friday, May 20, 2022 **

_Fuck I'm going to die. I have only four fucking bullets left in my gun. I'm tired; I miss my family like hell. I'm stuck in an abandoned house by a field. The enemy is not giving up on destroy me for good. I can't do anything now. All I have are my four bullets and my pride. I hope I get to live to see another day. Fuck I need a sign._

"_Lopez! Lopez! Can you hear me?"_ A voice calls through the radio. I don't answer because I'm ducking behind a window. The enemy is ganging on me.

"_Lopez! Fucking respond! Now!"_ The voice calls out to me again.

"Y-yeah?" I hold my AK-47 tightly in my hand.

_Fuck I have to get checked on. My shoulder hurts like a bitch. It keeps on bleeding and it's not stopping. So I haves some of the fabric from my shirt tied up around it. My head hurts, fuck everything hurts. I need some fucking medical attention._

"_Finally. What took you so long?" _

"I'm down. I only have 4 bullets left." I say.

"_What?! Where are you?"_

"In the old house by the field. I'm surrounded. There's nowhere for me to go." I look around at my surroundings.

"_Okay what's it looking like out there?"_

"I got two snipers, like 70 something men with AK's and A hugs ass tank." I say looking out the window.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"Shit!" I scream out ducking.

"_Lopez we're on our way. Stay put."_

"I can't Em. I'm fucking dead!" Santana has tears forming.

"_I'm coming."_

"Wanky." I tear apart the fabric that's on my shirt tying it around my injured shoulder.

"_Shut up! Pull it together." _Em says.

"Look I'm going for it. Tell Brittany and Bailey that I love them." I say throwing the radio away.

"_Lopez I will fucking kill you if you go out there!"_ Emily says angrily.

"Here we go. 1….2…3…" I run out the door shooting my last 4 bullets. I see my enemy shooting at me so I run and jump behind a tank. I look down and I see a dead Afghan man whose AK is sticking out of his arm. I grab it quickly. I look over my shoulder I see more of my enemies arriving.

"Fuck. Give a bitch a break." I say as I replace the clip on the gun. I'm about to shoot until I see a tank arrive. I smile it's my team. I duck again when shots are being fired at me. I run over to a brick wall and shoot at a man who's aiming at the tank. I smoke his ass. I see my team shooting at the enemies taking them all out.

"LOPEZ!" A different voice calls out to me.

I look up and see Faye waving me over for safety. I take a chance to run but I'm shot in the leg.

"FUCK!" I hold my injured leg. A man approaches me getting ready to pull the trigger. I close my eyes getting ready for the worse until I hear

BANG

I feel weight on my body. I open my eyes and scream when the dead man is on me. I push him off of me and I grab my gun and head towards Faye. Emily carries me to the tank. Emily shoots her gun at another man. I'm breathing heavy and I'm losing a lot of blood as we speak. An explosion startles me. I get up with all of the strength that I have and I sit up to see that the whole town is gone. I smile proudly and pass out

….

**Faye's POV – Same day 1500 hours (3:00 p.m.)**

Here I am waiting for the nurse to heal Santana. I can't believe she actually did that, almost getting herself killed. Brittany would've kicked all of our asses if Santana died today. I hate what Santana did, but then again she has a lot of heart. She will do anything to protect us. Even if it means taking her life in that matter. I see the nurse walking over to me I stand up immediately.

"Lieutenant Chamberlin." The Nurse calls.

"Yes?" I ask when she walks up to me.

"She's very lucky to be alive. We repaired her injuries. Santana had a bullet stuck into her shoulder and we had to perform surgery to get it out. The bullet went through her leg had and the gash she had on her head caused her to pass out. She's a lucky one." She explains to me.

"Thank you so much Nurse Wells." I shake her hand.

"No problem. I gave her some pain killers. All she need is rest, but as stubborn as she is there's no way she's going to do that." Nurse Wells laughs.

"Yeah that's her. So I'm guessing she's awake." I chuckle.

"So are her vitals and everything okay?"

"Yes they are normal. There were no injuries towards them. She should be okay."

"Is it okay if I could go see her?" I ask.

"Yeah you can go and see her." Nurse Wells walks away. I head to Santana's room.

….

**Santana's POV – Same day 1700 Hours (5:00 p.m.)**

"Stop poking me!" I swat Emily's hand away from me.

"I told you not to do that." Emily emphasizes with every poke to my body.

"It was ride or die Fields!" I say emphasizing my own pokes to her arm.

"Santana come on. Brittany would have killed us. I'm not getting killed by your wife. Not gonna happen." Jade says to me.

"Jade you would have done the same thing. I was going to ride bitches." I say.

"Santana you know how we feel about you. We're basically like sisters. We told our wives that we would look out for each other." Faye reminds me as she leans against the door frame.

"I know and I'm sorry. I had to take a chance for my family." I tell them resting my head on the soft pillow.

"Look General Franklin wants us to come into the office tomorrow. He said it's important." Emily tells us.

"I know you guys see me right now. Can't you guys get him to come here? Hello? Look at me." I say gesturing to my wounds.

"We would have to bring him here then." Jade shrugs.

"Brittany is going to fucking kill me." I whine.

"I can't wait to see her face." Emily laughs.

I take one of my pillows and throw it at her hitting her right in the face.

"Fuck you Fields." I cross my arms.

"Whatever. So Jade, you talked to Tori?" Faye asks.

"Yeah. She said that she's ready for all of us to come home." Jade told us.

"I'm ready to go. I'm tired of being in this hell hole. It feels like a war version of Lima." I say.

"Yeah it does." Faye said agreeing with me.

"Get some rest San." Jade said.

"I'll try loser." I laugh.

"I'm telling Britt." Jade said to me.

"Ass." I close my eyes.

…..

The Next Day

**Emily's POV - 1600 hours (4:00 p.m.) Saturday, May 21, 2022**

Here I am sitting in Santana's Hospital room along with Faye and Jade as we wait for the General to come in. I'm hope it's good news I can't stay here anymore. I have a wife and two kids at home waiting for me. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and our Class Reunion. We're probably going to miss another one_. He needs to hurt the fuck up!_ I hear the door open I just so happen to look up to see him walk in. _Finally!"_

"Afternoon Lieutenants." General Franklin greets us.

"Afternoon sir." We all respond back.

"Well as you know you guys have served well in the Marines. We appreciated everything you all have done for us. For the country for sure. I happy to say that you guys are free to go home." He told us with a smile.

"Wait this is not a joke right? Like we finally get to get on a plane and go home?" Santana asks him. I roll my eyes at her.

"Yes Lieutenant Lopez that is correct." He smiles at her.

"In that case. Get me the fuck out this bitch so I can go fuck my wife!" Santana yells happily. We all start to laugh at her. I keep laughing at Santana because she is hitting the red button over and over for the nurse to come in. she finally does.

"Yes?"

"Unwrap me Jennifer Love Hewitt. I need to go home and give my wife some good lovin. Don't even think about heading south neither." She smirks.

"Sir thank you so much." I say.

"No problem. Your flight leaves at 1800 hours. (6:00 p.m.)."

"Hurry up!" Santana is kicking like a baby wanting milk. I shake my head at her.

"Stop whining Lopez." I smirk.

"Shut up Emily. I know you can't wait to bone Mona when you get home. So don't judge me." Santana tells me ripping the cords out of her skin.

"Let's go home. I hungry and Horny." Jade says.

"Me too." Faye agrees.

"I'm ready too." I say.

"That's the spirit. Hurry up I got a pussy to milk! Santana said smacking my ass when she passes me.

"TMI Santana!" I yell.

"You know you can't wait to get home and function Fields." She tells me as she repeatedly hit the elevator button.

Faye and Jade laughs at her. I can't help to do the same thing. We all get on the elevator and head down to the lobby. When the elevator opens Santana steals some guy's wheelchair and rolls herself to the limo. I grab our bags that were on the bell hop. I tip the boy and get inside the Limo. We wait about 45 minutes until we're finally at the airport. Of course Santana once again speeds off in the wheelchair. We all head onto the plane and take our seats. I sit beside Faye who's currently eating a bag of chips.

"So this is it Faye. You ready?" I ask her.

"So ready. I miss my wife. This place was fun when were all together, but know it's time to say goodbye." She tells me.

"True. Santana's too happy." I look over at the Latina who's kissing a picture of Brittany.

"Brittany was more afraid for us to go more than anyone. You know how sensitive her heart can be to violence." Faye says.

"Yeah. We're free. I'm ready to see our friends again. Today is a good day." I smile.

"Amen to that Fields. Now go to sleep we've got a long little ride." Faye closes her eyes. I just so happen to do the same.

….

**Jade's POV – 2000 hours (8:00 p.m.) Saturday, May 21, 2022**

I wake up when we land in New York. This is where we all decided to move after we finished High school. We got off the plane and headed towards the limo that was waiting for us. When got in we headed towards a hotel first. We wanted to give everyone a surprise tomorrow night. We arrive at this fancy ass hotel. We got out and grabbed our bags. The doorman greeted us with an welcome home and we thank him. We walked and went to the desk to get our keys that was reserved for us. Well we had to wait almost an hour just to get them. Of course Santana well all Lima Heights on the bitch. She introduced her to Snixx. When we finally got our keys we went to our rooms and laid everything on the bed. I went over to the window to open the curtains and we had the best fucking view of New York. I looked over at Santana who's chugging a whole carton of lemonade.

"So what do you think San?"

"It's the best fucking view we're going to get." She sets the juice down.

"I know. So you ready for tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah. I'm ready to see my wife and my daughter." Santana smiles.

"I am too. I hate this San. I hate the fact that we were gone for so damn long. We told our wives that it wasn't going to be more than 3 years and it ended up being 6." I told my friend.

"I know. Their face made me feel guilty. Brittany wouldn't talk to me for about a week."

"Do you think we did the right thing?" I look up at her.

"Yeah and no. Yes, because we did defending our country and we kept our wives safe. No, because our wives were basically worried sick." She tells me.

"I cried on the first night. I wanted my wife." I admit.

"We got this Jade. I hope our wives would forgive us for leaving."

"Me too." I can't help to agree.

"Jade you know we did this for them right?"

"I know. Tori trusted me though." I tell her.

"Yeah all of our wives trusted us. We have kids waiting to see us."

"I can't wait. We have to make tomorrow night special for them.

"Yeah we do. We have to give them a special surprise."

"Oh they would love that." I laugh.

"Duh. We'll be okay Jade." She tells me.

"Yeah. We will." I hug her.

"Let's gets go to the mall." Santana goes to bathroom to change.

"Yeah let's." I get ready myself.

End of Chapter 1. I hope you guys will like this story. Look I know I'm not the best writer, but hey I try. I will be doing some stories some of you guys requested. I will update All I have to Give when I get home from work. I already started on it. The next Chapter will be in their wives POV's. This story will be a good one trust me. I can't wait for 6x06 &amp; 6x08. Our OTP is getting married. Ready for February. Sweet Lady Kisses


	2. Chapter 2: The Reunion

Chapter 2: The Reunion.

Cassie's POV

Here I am waiting for my wife to get home. I miss her so fucking much. I hope she gets to come home today. It's our 10 year reunion and Valentine's Day. Faye is my one and only and I can't lose her to someone who was to kill her. The day she told me that she was going to the Marines damn near tore me apart. I look over at my kids. Faye and I have twins. One boy and one girl. Nelson Timothy Chamberlin and our little girl Jensen Miranda Chamberlin. Nelson looks more like me than he does Faye. He has blonde hair and my eyes. He acts just like me, but he can have Faye's ways too. Now, Jensen is just Faye. She's energetic, tough, &amp; she looks just like Faye. She has her eyes, hair, shit just about everything. We all miss Faye so much, but we know that she's doing this for a good cause. I'm currently fixing my kids lunch for school. I'm going to meet Brittany, Mona &amp; Tori Later on for lunch. I hear footsteps and I turn around to see Jensen sitting at the table.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask my babygirl.

"I miss mommy. When is she coming home?" She pouts.

"I don't know baby. Soon I hope." I sigh out.

"You okay mommy?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I'm ready for your mom to come home too.

"Where's Nel?" She asked me looking around.

"Getting ready. Go get ready baby." I kiss her head.

"Okay." She runs back up the stairs.

I hear a knock on my door. I hope it's not two men in uniforms. I walk to the door and open it. It's Brittany standing there with her little girl Bailey.

"Hi Britt." I greet her with a hug.

"Hi Cassie." She says hugging me back.

"Hi Bailey." I kiss her head.

"Hi Auntie Cassie." She greets me walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"What brings you by?" I ask Brittany.

"Oh, I wanted to know about the trip the kids are going to take next week. Miss Willing is letting them go to the Zoo." Brittany tells me.

"I forgot all about that. What about the permission slips?"

"Oh, they got to have them in by tomorrow. I signed Bailey's already."

"I have to sign the twins. That slipped my mind because I thought that were going this week."

"I almost forgot too."

"Bailey, wanna go say hi to the twins?"

"Yes ma'am." She stands up and runs upstairs.

"So, how's everything?" I ask her.

"Hard. Bailey is getting picked on at school." Brittany says sadly.

"Why? She doesn't bother anybody." I say with a frown.

"That's what I said to the principal. If Santana finds out he's going to be introduced to Snixx and I don't want Bailey to get kicked out. Hawkins Academy is expensive." Brittany tells me.

"Britt, Santana has to know. There other Academy's out there for Bailey." I say sitting down.

"That's true. I don't want her to leave because she likes the programs that they have." Brittany said sadly.

"I can't argue with that. They do have the best ones in the state." I hold her hand.

"I'll figure it out later." She shrugs.

"Where's Quinn?" I ask.

"Oh, she and Puck are heading home now. Quinn had to go on a business trip." She smiles.

"Quinn stays busy. I really don't like her job." I say.

"I think she hates too. Quinn never has time to be at home, she's always in another state or country." Brittany said.

"We should talk to her. That's not healthy." I stand up also.

"It's not." She picks up Bailey's bag.

"We'll call her later." I say waking to my kids room with Brittany.

….

Mona's POV

I'm sitting here in my house waiting for Hanna to come by. I look over at my son who's playing with his blocks. My daughter Kylie is upstairs sleeping. He smiles at me tiredly.

"I'm sleepy." He tells me.

"Go take a nap with your sister." I tell him

"Okay." He runs up the stairs.

I hear the door and I go to open it. I smile when Hanna walks in.

"Hey Mona." She greets me.

"Hey Han." I greet my best friend.

"So, today is the day of our reunion. You excited?" Hanna sequels.

"A little." I say quietly.

"Mona, she'll come back. She made a promise." Hanna reminds me.

"They all did. They've been gone for too long Han and I'm starting to get frustrated." I go over and get some grapes out of the fridge.

"I'm sorry Mona. I know how much this hurts." Hanna apologies to me.

"I can't help to feel pissed because General Franklin kept them over there that long." I go over to the sink.

"Yeah that was a total bust. I mean he had the nerve to come and tell us all that they had to go back on you guys anniversary." She spits angrily.

"That's what I'm saying. I'll have to ask Spencer's mom to check and see about him." I wash the grapes off.

"You think he did it on purpose?" She asks in shock.

"Yeah, he had too. Emily told me that they were done before 3 years. How the fuck did they all of a sudden change it to 6?" I go over to the table and sit.

"That's a good question. When Emily signed up she told me she put 2 years and a half." She takes a grape and eats one.

"Britt said Santana put the same thing along with Jade and Faye." I eat a grape too.

"How about we call Spencer's mom after our reunion? I think it would be a good idea." She looks at me.

"Yeah okay. So what are you wearing?" I smile.

"Caleb wants to wear a black suit, so I'm going with a white dress." She glows.

"What about Brittany, Cassie &amp; Tori?" I ask her.

"Britt she's doing red, Cassie's doing blue, &amp; Tori is doing silver." She lists off.

"Speaking of which we have to go pick them up and meet them for lunch later." I say getting up.

"Shit I forgot. Let's go." She grabs her phone.

"Right." I go get my kids and leave with Hanna.

…

Brittany's POV

I look over my babygirl sleep on the couch. Santana is going to be fucking pissed when she finds out about Bailey. I've done everything I could about the situation and I can't take it anymore. Tonight is our reunion and I don't want to be stressed out about anything. I hear the door open and its Tina.

"Hey T." I get up to hug her.

"Hey Britt." She smiles hugging me back.

"Where's Rachel? I thought she was coming." I say.

"She is. She had to pick up Quinn from the airport." She puts her bag on the couch.

"Oh." I go and sit beside my sleeping daughter.

"Britt, what's going on?" She asks me with concern.

"Bailey is getting bullied again." I tell her.

"Britt, why? Bailey's a good kid." She says being confused.

"I know, but the principal doesn't do shit, but sit on his fast ass." I say angrily.

"Did you call the board?" She pulls out her phone.

"Yes, they said some bullshit about telling the principal." I roll my eyes.

"I think we should call Spencer's mom. I mean she's good at what she does." She shakes her head.

"Yeah I should, because Mona just told me she's calling her anyway." I stand up and go get some tea.

"About what?" She turns to look at me.

"About our wives staying in the Marines for 6 years. Mona's right about it. Santana out down only 2 years and a half." I tell her walking back in with two cups.

"Woah, that's big. Why would they all of a sudden change their minds about it?" Tina takes the cup.

"I don't know. Santana would be home right now if they didn't. Santana didn't want to go, but if she didn't they could have thrown her in jail." I blow the steam off of my tea.

"Well yeah. She can't reject it, by not going. Then again, Santana only signed up for less than 3 years." She sips her tea slowly.

"Right. So did Emily, Faye and Jade." I nod my head.

"I know Cassie was pissed. Remember she punched General Franklin in the face?" She laughs.

"That was hilarious." I giggle.

"It was. Mercedes still has the video." She chuckles shaking her head.

"Of course." I laugh too.

"So what about this bullying thing?" She asks setting her cup down on the table.

"I'll have to give Spencer's mom a call." I pull out my phone.

"Oh fuck. Britt we have to go get our dresses for tonight." Tina says getting up from the couch.

"Shit, that's right." I pick up my bag and Bailey and head out with Tina.

…..

Tori's POV

Well, here we all are at our reunion. It feels so good seeing everyone. I fell a tug on my hand and it's my daughter Peyton.

"Yeah baby?" I look down at her.

"I want mama." She tears up.

"I do too honey, but I don't know when mama is going to come back home." I tell her. She looks just like Jade.

"Not fair. I don't like General Franklin." She growls.

"I don't either baby." I tell her.

"Where's Auntie Mona?" She asked me looking around for her.

"She's right there." I point.

"Auntie Mona!" My daughter runs over to her. I walk over to Mona.

"Hey Peyton." She picks her up and greets her.

"Hi." She kisses her cheek.

"Hey Mona." I greet.

"Hey." She greets back.

"Where's Charlie and Kylie?" I asked.

"Oh he's hanging out with his uncle Ezra. Kylie is over there with Brittany." She giggles.

"He loves him some Ezra." I smile.

"Yes, he does. How's everything?" Mona asked me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Hard. Jade's dad came back yesterday." I growl.

"What? I thought he was locked up." She tells me.

"Me too, but he got out early. He threatened me at my job and Andre had to escort him out." I roll my eyes.

"This is crazy. Bailey is getting bullied again." She said.

"I don't get it. Bailey doesn't bother anybody." I tell her.

"Santana is going to flip when she comes back home." Mona said shaking her head.

"Yes, she is indeed." I say being scared for the principal.

"Hey guys." Brittany greets us walking up with Cassie.

"Hey Britt. Hey Cassie" We both said.

"Hey guys." Cassie sits down in a chair.

"You okay Cass?" I ask her.

"Not really, Faye's brother got arrested." Cassie said huffing.

"What?!" We all yell.

"For drugs again. Faye told him to stay out of trouble." She said shaking her head.

"Ron does it again. He's always getting into some shit." Mona says.

"He does, but Faye told him if he gets arrested again, she's done with him." Brittany says.

"Yeah, I remember that." I say nodding my head.

"So, about our wives?" Brittany starts off.

"I don't want to say. They missed another one." I shrug.

"Fucking General Franklin. He's lucky all I did was punch his ass." Cassie spits.

"He's lucky our wives didn't bury him 10 feet underground." Mona said eating a pineapple.

"Let's go take our seats. They're about to start." I pick up Peyton and walk over to sit by Aria.

…..

No one's POV

Will walks up to Cassie, Mona, Tori &amp; Brittany. All four women turn around and look at him.

"Hey ladies." Will greets them.

"Hey Will." They all greet back.

"I know tonight is hard, but do you want me to add anything?" Will asked.

"No, it fine. It's a great outline Will." Mona says smiling at him.

"Look, your wives were like my own kids. I'm sorry about what happened that night. I know, me saying that is not going to make them come home quicker, but they all made a promise to come home." Will tells them.

"Thanks Will. It means a lot." Tori says.

"He's right. Our wives always keep their promises." Brittany says holding Bailey's hand.

"All we can do is pray for them." Cassie eyes water.

"Hey no crying tonight. I'll make the speech fast." Will chuckles.

"Thanks. You know for everything." Brittany says hugging him.

"You're welcome. See you ladies out there." Will winks and walks to the stage. All 4 ladies walk out of the room and heads over to their seats.

After the speech everyone is chatting about how their lives have been. Cassie she's a Zoologist and she's a kickboxing teacher (When she has the time). Brittany's a dancer teacher and screenwriter. Tori's an actress and singer. Mona's she's a writer and actress. Sam and Mercedes now live in Houston because they have their own record company there. Rachel is on Broadway. Quinn is a big time business woman who travels overseas. Puck is in the air force. Finn, became a music teacher. Tina became a nurse, while Mike is a dance instructor. Artie became a music director and traveled with rappers. Kurt is now a magazine owner while Blaine is a professional chef. Kitty owns her own fashion store. Marley owns her own car company. Jake and Ryder are dentists. Rory is a professional technician. Joe is a singer and has sold over 17 million albums. Unique became a model. Unique became a model. Sugar, well she's still Sugar.

While everyone is chatting away. They hear the doors open. Everyone gasps when they see 4 ex-marines standing in front of the double doors with their suits on.

"Santana?"

"Faye?"

"Jade?"

"Emily?"

The ex-marines stand there with roses in their hands running over to their wives to kiss them.

End of this chapter. Next chapter will be a good one. The ex-marines will finally sit down and talk to their wives about everything. Also, there will be more scenes with the kids. Sweet Lady Kisses.


	3. Chapter 3: When it all falls down

Chapter 3: When it all falls down

Enjoy.

No one's POV

The ex-marines all run up to kiss their wives. Finally the girls are home and they're never going back to that awful place. Ezra comes up to Emily and hugs her tightly, He pulls back with a smile.

"Fucking Finally Emily." Ezra chuckles with tears falling down his eyes. Everyone is shocked because Ezra usually doesn't cry over anything.

"I know. It's been a while." Emily smiles at her old teacher.

"Hey soldier!" Hanna runs and jumps into Emily's arm and kisses her cheek like 7 times.

"Hey Han. You okay?" Emily asked her friend.

"Yeah I am. I'm just happy that you're home. All of you." Hanna said to the marines.

"Thank you Hanna." Santana hugs the blonde and kisses her cheek.

"This is nice." Faye says while having one arm around Cassie.

"Damn, Spencer you did the damn thing." Jade smiles at the tall brunette.

"Thank you. It took almost a week to get everything done." Spencer says rubbing her belly.

"So the asshole finally set you guys free huh?" Matt said.

"Yeah, fucking bastard." Emily spits. Mona kisses her wife's cheek in order to calm her down.

"We're just so happy that you guys are home." Ali said clinging onto Duncan.

"Thanks Ali." Faye says.

Everyone continues to have fun at their reunion. The ex-marines got awards for bravery for protecting their country for 6 years. After the reunion was over it was time for everyone to go home and tuck their little ones in.

….

Jade's POV

I just got done tucking my daughter into bed. She wore herself out tonight. Peyton is my world, I love my baby. It feels good to be home with my family and friends. I walk into my bedroom and see Tori getting dressed. I walk up and wrap my arms around her waist, she turns to look at me.

"Is she sleep?" She asks me, running her hands down my arms.

"Yeah, out like a light." I say kissing her forehead.

"How do you feel right now?" She wraps her arms around neck as I sway us from side to side.

"Okay, we were just in hell." I say sitting down on the bed.

"Jade, I know this is hard baby. I don't want you to think about being over there anymore. You're home now." She tells me.

"I know baby. I do, it's just we were over there for so fucking long, I can't help to think about it." I shake my head.

"I have to tell you something." She looks anywhere but at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was at work one day, and your father came into my job. He was pissed off about me not letting him see Peyton. He threaten me. He said he would kill me and take Peyton away if I don't let him see her.

"WHAT?!" I yell standing up.

"Jade calm down baby." Tori tries to shush me because our daughter is sleep.

"This is not okay Tori." I walk over to our balcony and lean against the railing. I feel her arms around my waist.

"Baby, I know you're pissed. Let's just go to bed, okay?" She pulls me into the bedroom. I strip off my clothes leaving me in my wife beater and boxers. I get into bed with Tori, look over at her.

"Are you going to call your mom, or dad tomorrow?" She asked me.

"Hell no. Not gonna." I cross my arms. My parents are total dickheads.

"Jade, I'm sorry about them." She straddles me.

"Its fine hon. I'm not going to make a big deal out of it." I tell her rubbing her sides.

"Did you get hurt?" Tori asked me as she checks my body out for wounds.

"Yeah, we all did. No one was really safe over there." I tell her as I rub the scar that's on my right side.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." She lays her head on my chest.

"It's over now babe." I wrap my arm around hers.

"I missed you." I roll on top of her.

"I missed you too." She smiles at me, running her hands through my hair.

"I'm sorry about all of this." I lean down to kiss her softly. She kisses me back and let me tell you it feels so good to kiss my wife like this again. She moans when I start to kiss her neck.

"Fuck Jade." She moans running her hands down my back.

"I love you so much Tori." I tell my wife, as I look into those eyes I haven't be able to look into for 6 years.

"I love you too Jade." She smiles at me and I roll off of her.

"Night babe." She wraps her arms around me.

"Night." I fall asleep holding my wife.

….

Santana's POV

I wake up and I don't see Britt anywhere. Huh, that's weird. Slip on my shorts and shirt and I head downstairs. I hear Britt.

"No, mom I haven't told her yet." I hear Brittany say in frustration. What does she have to tell me? "Okay, I will. Love you too, bye." Brittany finishes talking with her mom, and I peek around the corner and I see Brittany cooking. I walk into the kitchen and wraps my arms around her waist.

"Morning babe." I greet her with a peck on her neck, she tenses up. What's going on with her?

"Hi." She says quietly. Okay, this is not like my wife, usually Brittany is all chirpy while she cooks breakfast, but now it's like she's this sad girl who lost her pink balloon.

"Baby, what's wrong with you?" I asked her unwrapping my arms from around her.

"Nothing." I know she's lying.

"Is something going on? You just tensed, when I kissed your neck." I tell her.

"Something is going on San." She says softly as she flips over some pancakes.

"What is it?" I go to sit down in a chair.

"Bailey is getting bullied at school." She says turning the stove off and placing the pancakes onto a plate.

"What? Why?" I asked getting angry. Who the fuck is bullying my fucking kid?!

"Because of you Santana. Everyone around the school knows she has two mommies." Brittany says.

"Do they know only one of them has a fucking dick?!" I yell slamming my hands down on the table. Brittany jumps.

"Babe, calm down." Brittany tells me.

"Calm down? I can't do that. I'm not going to have our baby girl going through that shit! We went through it and we always promise that once we have kids we wouldn't let them go through the stupid bullshit that we did." I reminded Brittany.

"Can you call your mom?" She asked biting her lip.

"Hell no. I'm not." I shake my head. I'm not talking to my fucking mother.

"What can we do San?" Brittany asked me.

"Oh, I'm going to that school right now to straighten this shit out. No one is going to keep harming my fucking child!" I yell walking upstairs to take a quick shower. I get dressed, I walk back downstairs. Brittany pulls me into a kiss.

"Be safe baby." She says smiling sadly.

"Always." I wink at my sexy wife. I look over and I see Bailey putting her backpack on.

"Mami, you ready?" She asks me gripping her backpack straps.

"Oh, you bet I am." I pick up my little girl and head out to the car. I strap her into her carseat, I get into the driver's side and head off to my daughters school. They're about to have one hell of a morning and it's about to be on the bitch town express with Snixx. I pick up my phone and call Emily.

"Hello?" I hear her answer.

"Hey, Bailey is getting bullied at school." I tell her tightening my hand around the steering wheel.

"Excuse me?!" She exclaims.

"I don't know who's bullying my child, but I'm not going to stand for." I hit the steering wheel in anger.

"Hey, let's gang the little bastards." She says in anger.

"We can't kick their asses Em. They're children." I say.

"We have to do something San, I mean Bailey is a good kid. You know we'll kill anyone who messes with our children." She tells me.

"That's true." I say agreeing with her as I pull up at the school.

"Let's talk about this with Faye and Jade." She says.

"Done deal. I'll call you later." I tell her getting out of the car.

"Alright San. See ya." She says.

"Bye Em." I hang up and get my daughter out of her carseat.

"I'm scared." She says in a scared voice.

"Baby, there's nothing to be afraid of. What do you say if me, Auntie Em, Auntie Jade, &amp; Auntie Faye beat them up?" I smile at her.

"Cool, I get to see Auntie Snixx?" She grins evilly like I do.

"Of course." I say with a smile.

"Then I'm in." She says happily.

"Awesome." I walk my daughter into school. My daughter is just like me a gangsta. Just don't tell Britt though.

….

Emily's POV

I walk into the living room and see my kids watching TV. I look over and see Mona packing their lunches for school. I walk into the kitchen.

"Hey baby." I kiss her lips.

"Hey, sorry for not waking you." She says putting juice pouches into their lunch boxes.

"No worries, I needed the sleep." I open the fridge and pull out some orange juice.

"So, what are you doing today?" She asks me.

"I'm going over Santana's house. She just called me and she was pissed." I drink my juice.

"I know she is because Bailey is getting bullied." Mona tells me as she puts their sandwiches in their lunch boxes.

"Why? I mean that's my niece." I frown.

"Em, Britt has done everything that she can about it. I think we need to call Spencer's mom or at least talk to Spencer." Mona says.

"So what's been going on babe?" I asked as I lean against the counter.

"Nothing much work. Noel Khan came back to work yesterday." She presses her lips together.

"Wait, I thought that he had something to do with all of that heroin going around at your job." I'm confused on why he's back. This asshole is a fucking jerk. He has been one ever since we were in high school.

"I thought so too." She shrugs.

"Is he bothering you again?" I growl knowing that Noel would try to do anything to get my wife back and that's not going to happen.

"No, I try to avoid him." She pours herself some coffee.

"Alright, I'll kick his ass if he does." I smile.

"Don't. Are you going to call your mom?" She asks sipping on her coffee. I really haven't talked to my mother ever since we got back yesterday. I know that she's worried sick about me and thinks that I'm still over there.

"No, she doesn't want to see me. I'm not going over there." I say angrily.

"She's your mom Em." Mona says folding her arms.

"She hates me." I wipe a tear.

"Okay. So about Spencer's mom?" She looks at me.

"I'll call her today. I can't have this happen to Bailey Mona. I'm not going to let Santana go down like that." I put my glass into the sink and grab the keys.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"To drop the kids off and then I'm going over Santana's house. We have to figure this out." I grab my kid's lunches for school.

"Be safe babe." She tells me.

"I will." I blow her a kids and we leave.

…..

Faye's POV

I'm sitting here in my living room looking at my kids that are sleeping on the couch. I'm glad I'm home with my family, no more fighting with guns and shit. I get up and see Cassie shaking, I walk over to my wife and speak up.

"Babe, what's going on?" I asked her.

"Adam, came by the house 4 days ago." She says with tears forming in her eyes.

"Why?" I frown at her words.

"He was trying to take the kids Faye, Adam is still jealous." I see the tears fall down my wife's cheek.

"Was he drunk or high?" I asked standing up.

"He was drunk off his ass. He tried to break in twice. He thinks the twins are his." She opens a drawer and hands me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I look down at this paper she handed me.

"That's where he lives. He left it on my car window when I was at work." She tells me.

"It's going to be okay baby." I kiss her forehead softly.

"So have you spoken to your mom?" She asks with a raised brow.

"No, why should I?" I roll my eyes.

"Faye, she's worried sick about you honey." Cassie says with a stern look.

"Worried? She didn't write me because she said that I was a disgrace to her for leaving." I say with tears forming in my eyes.

"Babe, I'm sorry. You don't have to talk to her if you don't want too." She rubs my arms. I relax when she does that.

"I really don't want too. She hates my guts." I groan.

"You don't have too babe." She kisses my cheek.

"Thanks baby. So about Adam?" I asked her.

"Faye, he needs to go. I mean the kids are scared and I had to stay at Mona's house for a week." She sighs sadly.

"I'm going to handle it. Don't worry." I grab my keys and slip on my shoes.

"I love you Faye." She runs up and kisses me gently.

"I love you too Cass." I smile leaving the house. Adam is going to get his for trying to hurt my family. I send out a text to Jade, Emily &amp; Santana. It's on.

…..

No one's POV

The ex-marines pull up at their favorite bar, Jackson's. They all get into their booth, and order their drinks.

"Britt asked me about my mom." Santana sighs as they wait for their drinks.

"So did Cassie." Faye says.

"Tori did the same thing. I told her hell no." Jade eats some peanuts.

"Mona asked me the same question. I don't want too right now." Emily says.

"I don't know. I can't." Faye shakes her head no.

"We don't have too." Jade says softly."

"Yeah, we don't." Santana nods her head agreeing with Jade.

"So, Adam is still stalking Cassie and the twins?" Emily asked as she drinks her drink.

"Yep, look I'm not going for it this time. Remember when this asshole showed up at our wedding?" Faye asked.

"We kicked his ass Faye." Jade smiles at the memory.

"Okay, so we have 3 assholes to take care of. First, that sleezy little principal at my daughter school, Jade's father and Adam. Sounds good to me." Santana smirks.

"To be honest, no telling how long these men have been doing this." Jade says playing with the rem of her cup.

I know, so how do we handle this, without kicking anyone's ass?" Emily sends a text message to Mona.

"Oh, I kicking ass believe that." Santana said with pride.

"Let's handle this shit tomorrow." Faye stands up stretching her limbs out.

"Cool, I gotta get home to Mona." Emily grabs her keys.

"See you guys." Jade waves and leaves. The ex-marines headed home to their wives, and children. The Marine's didn't know that an old enemy of theirs was watching.

"Hey, the plan is on. We're going to kill them, tomorrow night." The figure hangs up and heads home.

End of this chapter. The ex-marines are having mom trouble, but why do you guys thinks they do? Spencer's mom will be in next chapter. Who was watching them and why do they want to kill our girls? What will the girls do to Adam and Jade's dad? Will Bailey's principal finally come to his senses before the girls get to him? What do you guys want to happen next chapter? PM and let me know and I can put it in. Who do you guys want to show up?


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble (Part 1)

Chapter 4: Trouble (Part 1)

Santana's POV

I watch my daughter into school, and I see this girl push her. The mom just stand there on her phone not doing anything. I look back at Emily who nods and we get out of the car walking up to the lady.

"Excuse me lady?" I say angrily.

"Can you go away, I'm busy." She says not looking up from her phone.

I take her phone away and throw it across the fucking parking lot. "I need to say something to you!" I exclaim angrily. This bitch is going to listen.

"That was rude!" She yells.

"I don't give a fuck, I know you saw your ugly ass daughter push mine on the ground. Maybe she should watch what she's doing." I tell her falling up my fists.

"I did see her, my daughter can push whoever the fuck she wants." She spits with a dark smile on her face. I look over at Emily who's getting pissed off.

"What if I pushed you off of a damn cliff lady?!" I yell knocking her purse out of her hand. Everyone sees us arguing about the situation. A cop comes over to break us up, he tries to move me away, but I go around him getting into this lady's face.

"Ma'am I'm going to need you step back." He steps in front of me.

"And I'm going to need you to find a new barber that hair cut is not working out for you buddy." I smirk at him, he get mad. Like I give a fuck, he looks like a rookie.

"Do I have to arrest you?" He takes out his handcuffs.

"Do I have to call my commander in the marines?" I pull out my badge and so does Emily, and he gulps.

"Oh shit. Sorry Lieutenant." He puts his handcuffs away, stands back. Emily glares at him, making him shake in fear.

"You're not going to arrest her?" The lady ask in shock.

"Hello no. I'm not getting my ass kicked." He shakes his head furiously.

"Look, tell your daughter to fuck off, or you will not live to see another day lady. Come on Bailey." I pick my baby up and walk into the school with Emily. Before I walk over to the principal, I put my phone on record so I can get this shit. I give Bailey to Emily, and I walk over to him and grab his tie pulling him into his office. I slam the door shut and push him away from me.

"Okay, I'm only going to tell you this once, you better do something about these little badass little kids in here. They keep picking on my daughter because she has two moms? This school is not right!" I scream in anger, no one is going to treat my daughter like shit!

"Miss Lopez, It's not my fault your daughter is different." He says with a smirk.

"Different?" I question his fucking comment.

"Yes you see, Miss Lawson's daughter saw Bailey in the bathroom one day, and she came a told me that she has a penis. Girls don't have those. She's a little freak, that's why I don't care about what people do to her." He spits angrily. This fucking prick!

"I have one, and so my other 3 friends. We just got out of the marines sir, you really don't want to piss of 4 marines." I say getting into his face.

"M-Marines?" He starts to sweat.

"Yep, but I going to board about this, you should be fired, for being a homophobic. I'm taking my daughter out of this prejudice ass school. Fuck you!" I push him, making him flip over his desk and landing onto the floor. I walk out and see Emily smiling at me. We walk out leaving the school, I have to tell Brittany when I get home.

….

Jade's POV

Okay so we pull up at my dad's job, and by the looks of the parking lot it's a busy day. I look back at the girls, and they smile. We all get out of the car, and walk towards the building.

"What do you want us to do to him?" Emily asked cracking her knuckles.

"Nothing yet, I just want to know why he's been threating my wife." I say looking at my friends.

"Let's go. I wanna kick his ass." Faye says walking inside of the building. We follow her and we see Faye talking to the receptionist lady. She looks like she's scared, and runs into these double doors. Faye walks back to us smiling.

"What did you do?" I hear Santana chuckle when she asks Faye that question.

"Nothing, I just told her to bring 's ass out here." Faye shrugs turning towards the double door.

"Okay, let's get this landscape finished guys." We all turn around and see my father going over instructions with this employee guy.

"Dad!" I yell getting his attention, everyone turns their heads towards the 4 of us.

"Jade?" He looks at me in shock. We see the worker walk away, my dad walks up to me.

"Wow, nice business you got." Santana spits angrily.

"Santana, Faye, Emily." My dad nods his head.

"How about we get straight to the point." Emily says crossing her arms.

"What point?" My father frowns not know what we're talking about.

"The point where you've been threatening my wife." I hiss balling up my fists.

"Jade, I haven't been near Tori." My dad says.

"Dad, I have cameras around my house, I got a video showing that you were there while I was still overseas." I say taking the CD out of my jacket pocket.

"Jade, I just want to see my granddaughter." My dad sighs running his hand through his hair.

"You don't deserve to see her." I shake my head.

"I'm going to see her." He steps into my air space. Santana comes out of nowhere and pushes him back.

"Not on our watch." She says taking her jacket off.

"Woah, San." Faye holds Santana back.

"Jade you can't ban be from seeing her!" My dad yells.

"I can, she's mine! Now yours!" I scream out at him.

"I will take custody of her Jade." My dad smirks.

"I don't think so." I punch my father in the face making him fall to the ground. I feel Faye's hand on my shoulder. The desk lady calls security, we run out heading to Adam's house.

….

Faye's POV

We pull up at Adam's house. I look out the window, and I just start fuming, he's been bothering Cassie, ever since I was gone. No one goes near my family. We all get out of the car, and I bang on the door like I'm the police.

"I'm coming!" I hear this prick say from behind the door. He opens it and his eyes widen. "Faye?" He asks in shock. We barge in slamming the door shut.

"I hear you've been around my wife." I push him into the wall.

"She needs me Faye." He say trying to hit me, but Santana and Emily grab him pressing him against the wall.

"She doesn't need you Adam." Emily says with her hands in her pocket.

"Who gave you permission to be around Cassie anyway?" Santana asks going through his fridge.

"I did, I'm my own man, and I can go around Cassie if I want." He says.

"Not when we're around. Do it. I dare you." Jade says.

"Cassie deserves better." He chuckles darkly.

"That's my wife! How would you feel if I was around yours?!" I say to him.

"That doesn't matter! Cassie will always be mine even though she's married to you!" He spits. Jade comes out of nowhere and punches him in the stomach.

"I will think twice about your next words Adam." Jade says to him.

"You all are nothing. I've been in love with Cassie for a long time." He says getting angry.

"Who did she choose Adam?" I smile at him, when he gets pissed off.

"The twins should be mine! They're mine! I fucked Cassie Faye! Cassie's pussy felt so good around my dick!" He spits. I punch him the face, making him fall. Santana takes his head and slams it against the wall, while Jade and Emily kick him everywhere. We beat down Adam until we hear the door click.

"Oh fuck." Santana says when we all run out the back of the house. We run back to the front and hop into the car. We hear somebody scream, we drive off heading over to Noel's.

….

Emily's POV

I stop at this huge guitar shop, we see Noel walk in with this chick. We all get out of the car and head towards his shop. We walk in hearing that stupid door bell ringing.

"Welcome to…" Noel looks up at us with wide eyes. "Oh fuck." He says.

"Oh fuck is right." I say walking up to the counter.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asks.

"To give you a warning." Faye says.

"About what?" He asked frowning.

"Mona. Don't go near her." Santana says coming up beside me.

"I can go near Mona if I want." Noel says darkly.

"I'm home now asshole, if you go near my family, I will literally cut off your dick." I say leaning over the counter to make a point.

"How do you know that Mona really loves you Emily?" He crosses his arms.

"You answer that yourself Noel." I roll my eyes at him.

"I love Mona, I just been so busy I haven't had time to spend time with Charlie and Kylie." He smirks. He's starting to piss me the fuck off.

"Noel, just don't go near them or you'll have to answer to us." Jade says.

"Don't worry, I know I can please Mona better than you can." He laughs, but I punch him right in the face. I climb on top of him and punch him over and over again. Jade pulls me off of him while Santana and Faye beat him up as well, Jade gets a few hits in. We see the chick Noel was with standing there with a shocked face.

"Oh my god." She has her hands over her mouth.

"You better not snitch." Santana says as we all leave. As I'm riving we get pulled over by the cops.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jade says. The officer taps on the window, and I roll it down.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"Out of the car ladies." He says opening my door.

"What the hell?" Faye jerks her seatbelt off and steps out of the car with the rest of us.

"What?" Santana asked in a smart way.

"You ladies are under arrest for assault." He says. 3 more of his buddies come out and we get arrested.

"You better get your fucking hands off of me you Perez Hilton reject!" Santana screams as one of the dudes puts her in the car. My car gets towed as we're on our way downtown. Our wives are going to kill us.

End of this chapter. The girls will be in so much trouble next chapter, and their moms will finally show up. It will be in the wives' POV next chapter. Which story next? Sweet Lady Kisses.


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble (Part 2)

Trouble (Part 2)

Tori's POV

I'm at home fixing lunch for Jade for when she comes back with the girls. I see our daughter playing with her dolls watching TV. This whole thing with Jade's dad is a taking a huge toll on me. I hear my phone ringing, I pick it up and answer it.

"Hello?" I say into my Phone.

"Hello is this Mrs. West?" I hear a female ask me.

"Yes, this is she." I frown a little bit.

"Yes, this is Officer Fisher, I have a Jade West here downtown." She tells me. I instantly get angry.

"Oh my way." I say picking up Peyton and heading downtown to kick Jade's ass. As soon as I reach down town, Mona, Brittany, and Cassie all step out of their cars angrily.

"Okay, what the hell did out wives do?" Mona asked shaking her head as we head inside of the station.

"I don't know, but they better have a good excuse for this shit." Brittany said walking up to the desk.

"Where are our wives?" Cassie asked the cop guy who's watching something on his phone. I get frustrated and grab the phone and throw it across the lobby.

"What the hell?!" The young boy stands up getting into my face.

"Back off buddy, I have a stun gun. Where are our wives?" I growl at him.

"In the slammer. They got arrested for assault." He said to me.

"Great, just what we needed." Cassie said sitting down. I see Officer Hollins walking out of his office. I call out to him.

"Officer Hollins." I walk up to him.

"I'll go get them." He said walking to the cells. 3 minutes later our wives walk out of the back glaring at Officer Hollins. Jade sees me and sighs.

"Tor…." She tries to talk to me, but I grab her shirt and pull her out of the station. I can't' wait to get home and grill her ass about this. 10 minutes later we're home and I'm yelling.

"Jade, you can't just hit your father like that!" I yell at her.

"Tori, he's been stalking you! We have a restraining order against him!" She reminds me.

"Baby, he could sue you for assaulting him." I tell her.

"Then let him, then I'll sue his ass for violating his restraining order. He's not allowed to be within a 1,000 feet of you." Jade said taking off her shirt and throwing it into the basket.

"Jade, I'm sorry. What are we going to do about him?" I asked him sitting down the bed.

"I'll talk to him. Don't worry." She kisses my head and walks into the bathroom.

"I have to." I cut on the TV and start to watch it.

"Did she call?" Jade asked me.

"Yeah baby she did." I nod at her sadly.

"I'll see her tomorrow. She better explain why she did what she did to me." Jade says walking into the bathroom.

"I hope so too baby." I continue to watch TV.

….

Mona's POV

I'm glaring at my wife right now, we had to take our kids over Spencer's house. They get scared when they hear us yelling at each other. Emily is trying to calm me down, but I don't think I can calm down.

"Mona it's not what you think. I did it to protect you and the kids." Emily said following me down the stairs.

"You attacked Noel Emily, you can't do that. How pissed would you be if I attacked Paige?" I raise a brow at her.

"That all depends on what she did Mona." Emily said honestly to me.

"I don't want to you girls getting in trouble anymore." I sit down beside Emily, who's playing with her dog tags.

"I can't let him do this to you Mona, we have kids together." Emily states.

"I know that Em, but still Noel could've sued you and the girls." I look at her locking our fingers up together.

"I'm sorry Mona, but that's my protective instincts towards you and the kids." Emily stands up pulling me up as well.

"I know you are honey, so are you gonna talk to your mom?" I asked her carefully.

"If I do, I don't even know what I'm going to say to her. She hasn't even seen her grandkids yet." Emily rolls her eyes, I know she's thinking about her mom.

"That's true baby." I nod agreeing with her.

"I don't even know what to do now Mona, what do I do?" Emily looked down at her me with worried eyes.

"Maybe you should call her Emily, you two haven't spoken in years." I kiss Emily's cheek and heads up the steps, but I stop when I hear.

"There's a reason for that. She better explain her fucking actions" I hear Emily said to herself. I go up the steps heading into our room with Emily behind me. I hope she calls her mom.

.….

Cassie's POV

"You kicked Adam's ass!" I yell at Faye angrily.

"I had too, he was saying that the kids should be his! I'm not standing for that shit Cassie!" Faye yells back.

"You can't hurt Adam everytime he says some stupid shit Faye." I tell her shaking my head at her.

"Say who?" Faye raises a brow at me. I sigh wanting to calm down because of this, I know Faye is protection of us, but she can't just kill Adam whenever she wants too.

"Say a fucking lawsuit baby. I don't have time dealing with Adam and his bullshit. He's going to be coming over the house demanding us for money, he's not seeing the kids." I tell her walking pass her.

"Cass." Faye chases after me, but I ignore her. "Baby, I'm sorry." She grabs my hand.

I turn to look at her. "I'm scared of what he might do Faye. If Adam thinks you're going to kill him all the time, think about what he thinks about what you're doing to me and the kids." I say to her.

"Okay good point. You know I wouldn't hurt you or the kid's baby." She says.

"I know that Faye, but Adam doesn't. He thinks you're still that mean person who embarrassed him in front of the whole school. He's also mad because we're married." I remind my wife, that's why I love Faye. She protected me whole lot better than Adam ever did.

"I am mean Cassie." She giggles kissing my forehead.

"You know what I mean." I giggle at her.

"Is that why you married me?" She asked softly.

"That, and I was always in love with you baby. Adam was controlling when we were dating back then. He did hit me at one point, that's why I called it quits." I tell her truthfully.

"I love you more than everything. I love our kids too, but Adam has one more time to fuck with Cassie. You know what I'll do to him." She tells me seriously.

"I know Faye, just be careful trying to kill him." I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her close.

"Hmm, I'm sorry." She mumbles into my neck.

"I know baby, but that's why I love you. You're so protective, I can't be mad at you for that." I rub her sexy tattoos. Damn, I got a sexy ass wife, I'm so lucky to have her in my life and to have kids by her too.

"She called?" Faye asked me.

"Yea." I nod.

"Call her back, we'll meet up. She better explain her fucking self." Faye says.

…..

Brittany's POV

I smack Santana's head hard making her wince. I can't believe Santana went to Bailey's school and assaulted her principal.

"Will you stop hurting me?" Santana asked going over to the freezer and grabbing some ice.

"No I will not!" I yell at her in frustration.

"Britt, he said some mean things about our daughter. Bailey is just like me, and this asshole said he's the one who lets the kids bully her." Santana tells me.

"Santana, Bailey could get kicked out of school because of what you girls did." I say to her.

"I don't give a fuck! That's our daughter baby! She can go to school with Hanna's kid." Santana said.

"I'll call Hanna in the morning. Bailey can't go back." I say sighing.

"I'm sorry Britt, but I couldn't stand for that. I even got him recording admitting to what he does. This asshole better be lucky the kids were changing classes." Santana growls.

"Thank you Santana, I'm sorry about hitting you." I pull my wife closer to me and kiss her sore head.

"I'm always going to protect you and Bailey. That's my job." She tells me squeezing my butt, she loves being all touchy.

"Stop it San." I giggle at her.

"I love your butt. So how about we work on another baby?" She asked me. I look up at her with wide eyes. She wants another kid?

"Wait, you want another kid?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I want another one. When I brought Bailey home she asked me when we're going to have another baby, I told her I didn't know." She says.

"Wow, she really wants to be a big sister." I smile happily.

"Britt, our daughter wants this, and I do too. I want at least 3 kids. I don't Bailey growing up all by herself. She's going to need someone." Santana tells me.

"That's true." I nod agreeing with her.

"My mom called didn't she?" Santana looks up at me.

"Yes, she wants to meet you for lunch tomorrow." I grab her hand and lock our fingers together.

"She better explain herself to me or, she'll never hear from me again." Santana said sadly.

"Okay, I'll give her a call back." I hug Santana.

"I love you." She tells me.

"I love you more." I kiss her head as we just stand in the kitchen hugging each other.

….

End of this chapter. Next chapter the ex-marines will have lunch with their mom's and things will turn ugly. Adam and Cassie will have a scene next chapter and it will cause problems between her and Faye. Brittany will talk to Spencer's mom next chapter about Bailey going to a different school. Tori will have a run-in with her ex next chapter and it will not be pretty. Mona and Noel will have a scene that will cause Emily to go ballistic. Till next time.


End file.
